Long Beach Nightmare
by Seshi The Purple
Summary: Uma promessa não cumprida pode causar muitos problemas a Azim. Um grupo, uma viagem, muitas confusões no caminho. Fic descompromissada, comédia levemente fluffy. Um pouco de aventura e, por que não, romance. Alerta apenas para palavrões.


**Comédia** levemente **Fluffy** com algumas gotas de **Aventura**.

**K+** por culpa do vocabulário de alguns personagens, só pra não dizer que eu não avisei.

Embora as personagens sejam minhas, nada além delas é meu.**Ragnarök Online** pertence a **Level Up! Interactive S.A. Copyright © 2002 2006 Gravity Corp. ****& LeeMyougjin** e não a mim. Caso contrário eu seria podre de rica e teria todos os itens bons do jogo, o que não é o caso. Ainda assim, eu tomei umas liberdades e mudei uma ou outra coisa mínima.

O título vem de uma canção homônima de** Puffy AmiYumi**. Embora a música não tenha contribuído em nada na criação dessa fanfic, o nome era perfeito para ela.

**---------------**

**Capítulo Primeiro**

**Um encontro, um furto, uma promessa não cumprida, um choro falso.**

**---------------**

Aos domingos, as ruas de Prontera se enchiam de todo tipo de artistas: magos mirabolantes, caravanas de ciganos e acrobatas vinham de toda a Rune-Midgard dispostos a trocar pequenos shows por dinheiro. Nativas de Comodo, as _Dancers_ e _Gypsies_ eram provavelmente as mais populares. Chegavam a formar enormes platéias, talvez pela formosura de seus corpos e de suas danças elaboradas ou talvez pela sua tão falada magia. A verdade é que era impossível ficar indiferente a elas enquanto realizavam suas cenas. Todos concordavam que era de uma beleza capaz de rivalizar com a dos maiores espetáculos da natureza. Às vezes, outros contavam, podia-se sentir a terra vibrando como que temendo a aproximação dos pés delas.

Quase sempre estavam acompanhadas de um _Bard _ou _Clown_, carismáticos cavalheiros de enormes dotes musicais, às cujas melodias atribuía-se a habilidade de subjugar até os deuses. Embora as que se ouvissem na rua fossem de proeza admirável, se dizia que as melhores eram guardadas para as batalhas e que apenas o dedilhar das cordas poderia erguer um soldado derrotado de volta à luta.

**oOo **Música 37 da Trilha Sonora de Ragnarok – Hamatan **oOo **¹**  
**

Um casal especial desses chamou a atenção da multidão que acabava de sair da Catedral de Prontera após a missa, num radioso domingo de verão. Ao início da música, a moça, cujos cabelos alvos escorriam lisos pelas costas, começou a rebolar estalando seu chicote no chão. Além da tradicional roupa de sua classe, ela também se cobria com diversas jóias douradas. Sua imagem poderia ser usada para ilustrar a deusa Freya, tamanha a sua beleza. Atrás dela estava seu companheiro: um adorável jovem loiro que tocava seu bandolim com a perícia que apenas um verdadeiro _Clown_ poderia ter. Das oito cordas, tirava os sons mais extravagantes, fazendo parecer que a canção provinha de uma banda completa. Assim, abriram um convite às pessoas para que se aproximassem e em segundos estavam rodeados de aventureiros.

Logo, um novo som se juntou à melodia, pois várias moedas se chocavam contra o chão. A _Dancer_ sorria, satisfeita, e mandava beijinhos aos garotos de olhares apaixonados.

Eram chamados Lena e Darin. Mas essa história não é centrada neles...

Uma figura na platéia contrastava com as demais: enquanto a maioria dos espectadores se tratava de grandes aventureiros do sexo masculino, a _Thief_ que acabava de entrar na linha da frente era uma menina miúda que mal aparentava seus dezessete anos. Tinha a pele morena (típica dos filhos do deserto), cabelo castanho, olhos grandes, boca pequena, ar de moleque. Mantinha as madeixas para trás com uma bandana de estampa florida tão gasta quanto seu uniforme. Ela tentava chamar a atenção da _Dancer_ a todo custo, o que estava sendo bastante trabalhoso, pois era empurrada a todo momento. Além disso, sua amiga só tinha olhos para os belos Knight e para os Merchant com bolsas cheias de _zeny_.

- Lena! Ai, troglodita! Len...- Não empurra, palhaço! Leeena!

- Sai daí, garota!

- Fica quieta!

Um _Blacksmith_ tentou empurra-la para trás. Num acesos de raiva, a _Thief_ cravou os dentes não mão dele. A confusão estava armada. Ela puxou a adaga, ele levantou a mão para batê-la. Se não fosse um chicote, que, intervindo no momento exato, puxou o homem pelo braço e o derrubou no meio da roda, a briga teria acontecido. Aquela _Thief_ nunca teve medo de uma batalha, não importava o tamanha do adversário.

- Um homem feito ameaçando bater numa garotinha! Que coisa feia! – Lena gritou, dando uma risada, estalando o chicote no ar. Os aventureiros juntaram-se a ela na gargalhada.

- Não sou uma garotinha, Lena! – protestou a outra.

- Oh, Hanna, querida, é você! Quanto tempo a gente não se tromba! Não cansa de arranjar confusão?

- Lena, me escuta, Lena! Preciso falar com você!

- Oh, me dá cinco minutos, querida!

- Não, espera...!

Mas a dançarina já tinha voltado para o meio da roda. Os garotos a aplaudiam enquanto ela derrubava novamente o _Blacksmith_ no chão. Hanna, pois esse era seu nome, sem mais opções, não podias fazer mais nada se não aguardar a _Dancer_ terminar sua apresentação. Esperava, apenas, que a amiga não estivesse com tanto espírito exibicionista hoje, pois tempo era algo da qual ela não dispunha de sobra.

**oOo **Música 8 da Trilha Sonora de Ragnarok – Tema de Prontera **oOo **

Para sua sorte, em cinco minutos, Lena desfilou para fora da roda, lançando beijinhos para os garotos desapontados. Atado à sua cintura, trazia um gordo saco de z_eny_. Seu braço direito envolvia carinhosamente o pescoço da ladra enquanto seguiam rua a baixo em direção ao centro da cidade. Logo atrás, Darin vinha acompanhado de duas espadachins risonhas que se agarravam junto a ele, mas cujos nomes ele nem fazia idéia de quais eram.

- Que indelicadeza a sua interromper meu espetáculo, Hanna! Se bem que depois foi até divertido! Parece mesmo uma eternidade que a gente não se vê! Uns dois meses, não? Por Odin! Mas venha ao pub comigo! Eu lhe pago uma cerveja... – a dançarina balançou a bolsa cheia de moedas, se gabando – Você pode beber, não pode? Alguma novidade? Ah, sabe quem eu vi?...

"Ai, eu esqueci que ela não para de falar!"

- Eu adoraria, Lena, mas preciso fazer uma coisa. Só queria te perguntar se...

- Bobagem! Hoje é domingo, ninguém tem que fazer coisa alguma!

- É coisa importante!

- Nada que não possa esperar, tenho certeza. Oh, o que eu ai te contar? Esqueci, mas já já eu me lembro.

- Mas...!

Hanna foi interrompida por um dedo comprido que lhe empurrava os lábios. A dançarina já havia entrado em outro assunto, falando sobre alguma aventura sua. A Ladra não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Se Lena não fosse sua última esperança, ela já teria desaparecido. Havia atravessado todo o deserto em uma única noite até ali e percorrera todos os cantos de Prontera, mas sem sucesso na sua busca. Estava, literalmente, exausta.

- Você não pode imaginar o tamanho daqueles demônios... – Lena continuava – ...eram maiores que uma catedral! Um membro do meu grupo foi nocauteado logo no primeiro golpe...

"Onde ele pode estar?"

- Parecia que não íamos sobreviver, também, aquele Priest imprestável mal...

"Eu vou mata-lo por ter sumido daquele jeito!"

- ...conseguia curar alguém. Se não fosse a minha dança...

"Vou mata-lo!"

- ...nenhum de nós estaria aqui hoje, sem dúvida.

- Nossa... Que incrível...

Lena nunca fizera questão de ser discreta. Gostava de "ser o centro das atenções desde que colocou os pés no mundo", Azim costumava contar, sempre com o rosto contorcido de desprezo. E Hanna era obrigada a concordar. Assim que chegaram ao pub, Lena escolheu uma mesa que ficava bem no centro do salão, onde, como ela fez questão de ressaltar, todos poderiam vê-las. Deu um sorriso encantador para o garçom, pediu com uma voz adorável que derreteu o coração do homem.

- É assim que se ganham descontos, entendeu? – disse, depois que ele se afastou. Darin não estava mais com elas. Pegou parte do dinheiro e sumiu com as duas garotas antes de entrarem. – Oh, querida, você parece tristonha, aconteceu algo?

- Ah, é que e...!

- Foi meu irmão, não é? – cortou Lena - Vocês brigaram? Eu bem vi! Ele te tratou mal também? Pode deixar que darei uns cascudos nele depois! Ah, sabia que tinha algo errado quando eu o vi sozinho hoje...

A informação subiu até o cérebro de Hanna como uma flecha de _Sniper_.

- Você viu o Azim hoje?! – berrou.

- Era isso que eu queria te contar! É, ele estava...

- Onde ele estava?! – A garota parecia que ia entrar em colapso.

- Calma, doçura! Ele estava saindo pela porta oeste da cidade, sabe? Foi tão rápido que nem consegui chamá-lo... Ui, cuidado, eu preciso do meu pescoço!

Hanna abraçava Lena com toda a sua força. Achava que nunca poderia ficar tão grata a alguém na vida.

- Lena! Você é um anjo!

Atônita, viu a pequena sair correndo pelas mesas e quase derrubar um garçom no caminho. Saiu pela porta como um pequeno furacão.

E demorou algum tempo para que a dançarina percebesse que sua bolsa de dinheiro havia sumido.

**oOo **Música 12 da Trilha sonora de Ragnarok – Streamside **oOo**

Perto da entrada oeste, havia uma espécie de praça, com alguns bancos e um canteiro florido. Ele gostava de descansar por ali. Deitava na relva macia, estirava o corpo todo, esquecia do resto do mundo. Mas nos últimos anos não tivera o hábito de fazer isso, já que raramente passava por Prontera e, quando o fazia, era para seguir viagem logo em seguida. Naquele exato momento lutava contra o mormaço e o sono, mas o cheiro doce das flores e a sombra confortável não o estavam ajudando muito. Também, não havia dormido durante a noite.

"Talvez eu possa dormir um pouco... Só um pouco..."

Ele era um _Assassin_ na faixa dos seus vinte anos. Tinha os cabelos claros como pêlos de barriga de lobo e a pele não tão morena quanto a da nossa _Thief_. Olhos selvagens, um rosto bem desenhado, um físico forte e esguio. Seus braços eram adornados por cicatrizes esparsas, causadas por todo tipo de ferimento. Embora fosse jovem de idade, já era um guerreiro muito experiente. Já tinha enfrentado muitas coisas pelo continente afora, derrotara alguns grandes guerreiros. Entre os colegas da guilda era chamado de gênio. A prova disso era o pergaminho que ele carregava no bolso: um dos serviços mais cobiçados por qualquer mercenário que se prezasse em Rune-Midgard. Uma cabeça de dois milhões de _zeny_... Não seria um serviço simples... Muito menos... seguro...

"Dois milhões de _zeny_... É... muito dinheiro..."

_Azim..!_

"Dinheiro... armas novas... O chapéu de panda que a Hanna queria..."

E se distanciava da consciência, se entregando ao sono. Uma voz, porém, parecia querer mantê-lo acordado...

_Azim..!!_

"Hanna..."

- Não finja que não está me escutando, idiota!

Uma pedra atravessou o ar e acertou em cheio a cabeça do _Assassin_, se partindo ao meio. Sua reação imediata foi sacar as katares, mas Hanna já estava bem perto e meteu-lhe um chute na barriga.

- Ai, Hanna!?

Quando ela ia repetir o golpe, o outro conseguiu agarrar-lhe o pé e derruba-la no chão.

- Azim!

Ele empurrou-a contra o chão com uma das mãos. Com a outra, tentava tirar os dedos dela do seu cachecol, pois Hanna puxava o tecido com força, tentando enforca-lo. Azim não se lembrava de já ter visto a menina tão nervosa.

- Desgraçado!

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Finalmente tinha as duas mãos da pequena sobre controle, presas pela sua. No entanto, agora ela mexia as pernas, tentando atingi-lo de qualquer jeito. Sem muita paciência, Azim rapidamente virou-a de costas e sentou-se sobre ela, sem muito cuidado.

- Argh! Filho da Puta!

- Olha o respeito pelo ofício da minha mãe!

Hanna tentou se levantar, sacudiu as pernas, xingou todos os palavrões que conhecia. Em resposta, Azim empurrou a cabeça dela contra o chão, agarrou uma de suas mãos e a torceu para trás.

- Você é um mentiroso malvado, Azim! Eu deveria te matar e jogar o resto pros Lobos.

- Ei, o que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Viu? Ainda se faz de desentendido! Você é tão podre, tão podre, que nem os Lobos iam te querer! Só os Condores iriam chegar perto, mas depois de sentir seu cheio iriam embora de nojo! É, sim!

- Pára de gritar.

Era tão frustrante aquela situação. Hanna queria rasgar-lhe a carne, mas nem conseguia se mexer direito. Seu rosto roçando contra a terra, os pés cavando o chão de raiva. E ele ainda vinha lhe falar com aquele tom despreocupado e indiferente!

- Me solta! – falou em tom de voz choroso – Você me prometeu, Azim, me prometeu! Eu fiquei te esperando o dia todo, como uma idiota, e quando te procuro descubro que você veio pra Prontera e nem tentou me avisar! Eu te odeio!

- Espera ai um minuto! Prometi o que?

- Prometeu me levar a Kokomo! Prometeu me levar à praia, mas nem apareceu!

O _Assassin_ olhou para cima durante dois segundos, revisando toda a sua memória. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, é verdade. Na hora me surgiu um motivo muito bom...

- Viu? E você esqueceu!

- Oh, esqueci, realmente. Mas era um motivo realmente bom!

Ela não parecia mais calma, mas, ao menos, menos violenta. Azim acreditou que já era seguro e saiu cima dela. Ainda ajudou-a a se levantar e sacudiu sua roupa. Com a delicadeza de um amigo, arrumou o cabelo dela na bandana. Mas seu rosto ostentava um ar extremamente tristonho.

- E você atravessou o deserto a pé numa noite só?

- Claro que não – respondeu ela – Não sou idiota, peguei carona no Peco de um Crusader muito simpático.

- Oh, que menina esperta. O cara não tentou te agarrar, espero...

- Não, na verda... - Espera ai, NÃO MUDA DE ASSUNTO!

Vendo que ela iria recomeçar com o ataque, Azim deu suas costas e começou a ir embora. Não estava com disposição para Hanna naquele dia, principalmente depois de ter seu sono perturbado. Um piti por dia era o seu limite. Além disso, seu estomago reclamava com a falta do desjejum.

Em troca, recebeu outra pedra na cabeça. Nervoso, com um pensamento assassino de jogar a menina no lago, ele se virou. Encontrou o mais triste par de olhos castanhos que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Podia até ver as lágrimas se formando, prontas para se precipitarem pelas bochechas sardentas e queimadas de sol, escorrer até o queixo delicado e voarem para se chocarem com o colo de boneca. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que havia perdido a discussão.

- Ah, não, por favor, não chore! – tal qual um irmão mais velho protetor, ele caminhou até ela e a abraçou. – Me desculpa, ta? Desta vez eu juro que te levo à praia.

Não importava se era verdade, fingimento, por um bom motivo ou não... O choro de Hanna era insuportável para ele.

- N-Não é isso...! – ela soluçou, escondendo o rosto no seu colo.

- O que foi, então?

- Eu não passei... Eu não passei no teste pra ser uma _Assassin_!

- Espera ai. Você prestou o teste? Conseguiu achar o templo? Quando?

- An-Anteontem...! Demorei, mas cheguei no templo, venci os bichos de areia, consegui entrar!

- Por que não me contou que ia tentar?

- Eu decidi de impulso... E não te encontrei! Mas que adianta? – choramingava – Não passei no teste. Me disseram que eu não levo jeito.

- Oh, bem, isso não é verdade. Você só precisa treinar mais. – completou, ele – A próxima vez será o sucesso. Eu vou te ajudar.

Azim passava a mão na cabeça dela, consolando-a. Ficaram assim durante tempos. Em minutos, a garota já tinha parado de choramingar, mas continuava a fingir soluços: apertava-se contra ele e choramingava. Sabia que conseguiria qualquer coisa daquele jeito.

- A-Azim...

- Oi?

- Você vai mesmo me levar na praia? Ou estava mentindo pra me magoar de novo?

- Não, desta vez eu realmente vou contigo até Kokomo. Juro. Passo o dia todo com você.

Hanna gargalhava por dentro, contentíssima com a sua vitória. Ainda disposta a testar suas artimanhas, deu um soluço mais alto, o que faz com que o mercenário a apertasse mais no abraço. Ele só conseguia implorar aos deuses para que ela se alegrasse de novo.

A garota, satisfeita com o que havia conseguido, afastou-se dele e saiu puxando-o pela mão de volta para Prontera.

- Anda, anda! – chamou, repentinamente mais alegre – Temos que comprar coisas para nossa viagem! Frutas, poções!... E... Azim?

- Oi?

- A sua mãe era mesmo uma puta?

- Claro que não! Você realmente acreditou?

- No início não, mas depois eu pensei bem e vi que isso explicaria muito o jeito da Lena...

Encerrando a conversa, a gargalhada do guerreiro ecoou pela planície.

* * *

NA: Primeira fic aqui. Aliás, primeira fic at all. Sejam bonzinhos comigo :3 aponta caixa de reviews me digam se gostaram ou não. Críticas são legais. 

**1**: Recomendações de trilhas, porque eu acho a trilha sonora uma das coisas mais legais e importantes do jogo a única. Ragnarok sem as musiquinhas não é Ragnarok.

**Demais Esclarecimentos: **Espero que me perdoem o nome das classes em inglês, mas eu queria manter os nomes originais. E também porque algumas traduções não me agradaram nem um pouco (Odalísca me dói lá no fundo Gatuno idém). A cronologia de vida que eu utilizo para as classes segue mais ou menos que as pessoas podem se tornar Novice entrando na adolescência, de dez pra quinze anos. Com uns seis meses avançam para uma primeira classe. Entretanto, levaria alguns anos para chegar à segunda, por volta dos 2025. Agora, transclasse eu fiz como um avanço, não um renascimento, sendo para guerreiros mais experientes de 4050+ anos, e mesmo assim não todos. Exeto alguns gênios chegariam nesse nível ainda jovens, mas ai só os mais poderosos mesmo.

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


End file.
